Golden Gaze
by Beacon
Summary: As she drew closer, Katara made out the figure was that of a man, no a boy, close to her own age. His elbows rested on his knees, legs spread casually and a cigarette dangled from his long fingers. He looked up and her blue eyes met the golden glint of hi


An; The only reason that I haven't put this in my drabble collection is that half of me wants to continue it, so maybe this will be next big project, or it can remain a oneshot. Let's see if Beacon can motivate herself….

Disclaimer: sigh….

Golden Gaze

"On the full moon, the crazies come out," Suki had whispered, half giggling, half serious into Katara's ear before she waved goodbye and shut the door. At the time, Katara had laughed, but that was when she still stood under the protective porch light, and the streetlights had lined the sidewalk every twenty yards. Now, the words sent a thrill of terror down Katara's spine, and she picked up her pace briskly.

'You're being silly,' Katara told herself sternly. Still, the soft moan of the wind and whispered confessions of the bushes in the park around her, made Katara long for safety of her own home. Katara shrugged her coat closer around her shoulders as she walked down the paved path toward the exit of the park. She knew she was supposed to avoid parks by night, but the night had been so cold, and the urgency to get home had sent her into the park against her better judgment and Katara bit her lip.

There was a figure on the bench up ahead, and Katara glanced at it nervously before she looked down at her own feet. 'Just walk quickly by and it'll be ok,' she reminded herself and managed to pull a self-assured smile onto her face.

As she drew closer, Katara made out the figure was that of a man, no a boy, close to her own age. His elbows rested on his knees, legs spread casually and a cigarette dangled from his long fingers. Despite the cold, he wore no jacket. He looked up as she drew closer and her eyes met the golden glint of his own.

"Hello," he husked as she passed him, and Katara paused, drawn to the soft, alluring voice. "It's awfully late for a girl like you to be walking alone."

"I can look after myself," Katara replied, berating herself instantly for replying.

"I'm sure you can," the boy laughed and took a drag on his cigarette. "Why don't you come and sit with me for a while."

It was a command, and Katara moved almost without thinking to sit close to the warm body. The boy smiled lazily at her as she sat down, and she noticed that a scar mangled the left side of his face.

"Cigarette?" He purred, but she shook her head. "What's your name?" He breathed, cocking his head to look curiously up at her.

"Katara," she murmured as she met the strange golden color of the boy's eyes. Her mind felt hazy and she shook it from side to side, trying to clear it.

"What a nice name. Katara." It rolled sweetly off his tongue and, like a moth to a flame, she shifted closer. "Katara, I wonder if you could help me with something." She nodded mutely, anything for the lovely boy. "I'm ever so thirsty,"

Katara felt her hand rise to her neck to tug off her scarf, and she watched in slight confusion as the blue wool fell to pool in her lap and sudden cold made her shiver. "Yes," he breathed, and shifted even closer so that they were merely inches apart. "You'll help me, won't you Katara?"

her breath caught in her throat at the sultry voice and she nodded again. If the boy was thirsty, he should have something to drink. She longed to please him, to have him smile at her, praise her. She tugged the zipper of her jacket down a few inches, exposing her neck.

"Lovely Katara," he whispered as he leaned closer, smiling at her bewitchingly, moonlight glinting off sharp teeth. Very sharp teeth. Katara wondered hazily if that should make her afraid, but she wasn't, she felt nothing, just strangely warm.

His breath puffed across her neck, and as Katara closed her eyes, the jiggle of her phone made them both jump.

The boy pulled back hastily, and broke the eye contact he had held with her. Katara started, shivering as she realized suddenly how cold she was and stared down in confusion at the scarf in her lap. When she had taken it off? Fumbling with cold fingers, she reached into her coat pocket and pulled out her phone, flipping it open as she rewrapped her neck.

"Hello?" she asked shakily, glancing at the boy next to her. When had she sat down with him?

"Katara!" Sokka snapped in her ear. "Where are you?" As her brother ranted in her ear, Katara glanced again at the boy. He had returned to his cigarette, nibbling the tip even as he inhaled the smoke. He was no longer looking at her, (had he been before? Katara couldn't quite remember) but there was something in the way he sat that suggested he was very aware of her. Looking at him now, Katara felt fear sink into the pit of her belly, and she shifted away from him discreetly and nibbled on her thumb, as she added her 'hmms' and 'hums' to Sokka's one-sided conversation.

"I'll be home soon," she promised finally, "I'm still at Suki's, we were watching a movie." She clicked the phone shut before her brother could reply and stood.

The boy looked up as Katara looked down at her feet. "I have to go." She was about to turn on her heel, when the boy made a soft sound.

"Why? What's so important at home that you won't help me?" Katara looked at him guiltily and suddenly she couldn't quite remember.

"I… my brother…" She started, but couldn't get farther than that. What did matter so much that she couldn't spend time here, with this boy who made her forget the cold? She hesitantly sat back down.

"Yes, that's right." He purred and this time her reached up himself to carefully unwrap her scarf. "You are very beautiful Katara. I'm glad that you're helping me." The slip of wool against her skin made Katara sigh and she smiled at the boy.

"You're beautiful yourself," she found herself saying. "What's your name?"

The boy paused, clearly taken aback and his hands stilled, still holding the wool scarf. "Why?" he asked slowly, lowering the scarf into her lap. "Why do care what I'm called?"

"You know my name," Katara felt slow and stupid, trying to understand why she wanted to know. Most of her screamed for her to help the boy, give him whatever he wanted, and then some, but a very small part of her fought to know more. "I want to know yours." She muttered stubbornly.

"Zuko." He finally said and then shook his head, busying himself with unzipping her jacket. "No one's called me beautiful before," he half laughed to himself.

"Why not?" Katara whispered, and felt instantly ashamed for her curiosity, Zuko was being so nice to her, letting her help him with his troubles, and she was prying. But he wasn't being nice to her; she was being nice to him. Why should she help him, she wondered. He had never done anything for her, and yet he expected her to… to do something, to help him. Something wasn't right. She frowned suddenly, and tried to break her gaze away from the tantalizing gold.

She saw his frown again, and then his hands were on her face, and his own face was drawing closer. "Katara," he breathed, "don't fight me, I need you're help." And then he kissed her. It was just a press of lips and a gentle exhale of breath against her mouth, but Katara forgot why she was fighting him, what had upset her, everything except Zuko and his mouth. Katara sighed in reply and then smiled happily at Zuko.

"Good girl," he soothed and stroked a hand over her hair. "That's right Katara, relax." His hands cradled the back of her head and gently guided her to look up at the night sky. She felt his warm breath spread across her neck, the gentle press of lips at her throat and then a light scrape of teeth. "Close your eyes, relax, Katara." He breathed again, and Katara did as she was told.


End file.
